True Believer:::
by KRINGLE
Summary: :They are different, but have simmilarities. They become lovers but have to face sacrifices...Pain and Love:
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Introduction

Once upon a time…

In a few days Ginny would be going back to Hogwarts. As of now it's her happiest summer ever. Her father was now Minister of Magic and her mother and award winning cook / cook book writer, in short words they had more than enough money for the whole Weasley clan. Ginny is now 15, she wasn't going to be a rebel because of not having attention from the dream team- she wasn't going to remain a goody too shoes either. 

Her first crush was none other than Harry Potter- until now she cant stop thinking a bout him, but that infatuation minimized through time and Ginny was thankful for it. First love never dies that's what they always say, but is it possible for first crush to never die ?maybe never be forgotten- but they are the same things. 

Ginny Weasley was sitting by the dieing bonfire- her father invited the dream team and herself to join him in a one night camp out. The camp spot was a mile away from the burrow. They had a tent for each of them except for Ron and Hermione who insisted they get one for both of them- to share. For unknown reasons. Her father agreed as long as they wont do something they'll regret later on.

It was only last year when both of them protested that they did love each other. That really wasn't a surprise for others but was a surprise for them. .::Love you each day of my life::.

Ginny's love life isn't boring at all. She has dumped 3 guys in her past years and would continue until she finds the love of her life whom she can .::Love each day of her life::.

It's surprising how she can bloom into a wonderfully beautiful young lady. Her physical characteristics were near perfect and she knows it but doesn't show off.

There is this flame of innocence in her eyes… 

Draco Malfoy, the one who they say never cared. Indeed that is what they thought, but that isn't the real him. Would he show his real self just to be beaten and harassed by his father? no. his real self is not worth the pain of unforgivable curses showered to him since he was a toddler. He learned to love but was taught to hate. He learned to pretend to prevent the pain- the pain he has in him and the pain he gets whenever his father sees him as a weakling. He was a Malfoy, the name itself is a sign of pain and evil, unfortunately he doesn't want pain and evil. He tried to love but Lucius stops him, he tries to care but Lucius abuses him- he could not rebel, this is his life- nothing else.

He would rather be a Weasley than to suffer so much, but no- if he rebels, he dies; of course he wants to make sure he lives until he kills his so called father.

__________________________________________________________________

:::… I do not own anything but the plot...:::


	2. Second Sight

**__**

First Chapter: Second Sight

:::We Will Find love in different places:::

::The wind blows out of the gates of the day, The wind blows over the lonely of heart, And the lonely of heart is withered away::

The fire started to flicker. "Gin go to sleep" muttered Harry while rubbing his eyes.

"Nah, not yet sleepy" she replied gazing at the fire harmonizing her red hair. She looked tediously at it- reminding her so much of the signature hair of the Weasleys.

Harry stood up and approached her. "You okay Gin?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. We'll be back to school soon Harry" she contemplated. 

He nodded. "Wanna come with me Ginny?" he asked hastily. Ginny looked at him with mystification. "At this hour? where?" she asked. "Exploration" he quickly answered.

"Come on Gin." He said standing up and offering his hand to her with those sleepy eyes he grinned at her. "Okay" she stood up and took his hand. She felt nothing, no tingling sensation just the warmth of his hands. They started talking about random things while walking deeply in the small forest. "Did you know Malfoy manor is in this area Gin?" he said. "Yeah, my dad told me." 

"there's something they do with their mansion to prevent unwanted people from seeing it." Harry explained. Ginny finally figured it out. "Oh Harry you're not trying to find the manor are you? you know you'll never find it. You're _not _wanted there _at all_!" Ginny explained. But Harry just smirked- "Ginny" he complained. "I'm bored so we go to an adventure" 

"Harry Potter just make sure this adventure wont get me killed!" she said irritated.

"Don't worry it wont" Harry showed his wand. "Potter!!! were not allowed to use magic out of school!" 

"…but we can use them during emergencies little girl" Harry said. Ginny frowned at him and he smiled at her playfully. "There's nothing here Harry!!!" she complained. Her foot hurts and she's tired. Plus she keeps on tripping on tree roots and stones, since she was wearing her night gown. "Damn!" she said tripping again. 

"Harry once again there's nothing here!" she said. "Yes there is Gin" Harry muttered. 

"What?"

"Can't you see it? it's the manor!" 

"Harry quit playing games. I cant see it… wait" 

Slowly an emerald green gate appeared with the initial "**M**" on the middle. The door opened slowly. Harry was standing in front of it while Ginny was grasping herself- she was afraid. "Harry. Let's get out of…"

"POTTER?!?!" a voice drawled from the gate. Soon a figure could be seen. 

"What are _you _doing here?" he asked aggravated. 

"Don't worry Malfoy, were leaving now." Ginny said. 

Draco didn't notice Virginia at first but now she sure did attract him.

As bad as it could get he begun to think that Virginia was a bit too exposed with her clothes. Her gown was thin and smooth it showed her curves, generously. 

She really was simply gorgeous. Draco has developed an unnoticeable passion for the youngest Weasley. Draco got edgy and he begun to quiver. 

It was warm that night but Ginny couldn't help notice how Draco was quivering. She was content that there was no insults thrown at her- she was happy that Draco wasn't the usual Draco. This thought made her say something "Malfoy, are you drunk?" 

::::I don't own anything. except the plot ::::


	3. Shadows thru the nite

**__**

Second Chapter: Shadows thru the night

:::In the confusion we stay with each other, happy to be together, speaking without uttering a single word. :::

"Are you drunk?!? what kind of stupid question is that Weasley?" Draco asked glaring at Ginny. He wished he hadn't since the twinkling in her eyes suddenly disappeared. "Sorry" she said apologetically. Her innocence and purity showed. "No worries" Draco quickly said. He paused in fact he was surprised at what he said. Harry and Ginny's mouth were hung open- this was new, and if Ron would have seen this, he would have fainted. "Let's go Gin" Harry said avoiding Draco's response. 

"Uhm… yea okay Harry" she responded. She turned around but gave Draco a small smile before she continued to walk behind Harry. _Be careful _Draco thought. 

He could feel his insides flipping. He watched as her figure walked away, constantly tripping over some things. He sniggered- she acted with pure innocence, like a little girl.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to search for his puppy "PUPPY" 

He found the little critter last week, it was adorable but tough . It had the weirdest hair color- Red. Reminds him so much of Weasley- his dog who had adorable green eyes matched the color of his house, Slytherin. 

He couldn't find him anywhere, He took out his wand- but shoved it back in his pocket "Stupid rules" he muttered. The students weren't allowed to use magic out of school and 

Draco hated that. He wouldn't dare let his father look for it, he'll find it- but slaughter it after. Draco didn't want Puppy to die. His father consider this emotion towards others as a weakness. _Rubbish _Draco thought _just because he's a bloody deatheater doesn't mean he could control my life. _But unfortunately he can. If not by force, by punishment- this is what Draco must go thru. Punishment from an unemotional bastard- who he calls his pro-creator _Father. _

Has Draco ever felt love? of course but to the most unlikely people.

He fell in love with one of their servant's daughter- but when Lucius found out, he killed the girl… Draco was absolutely disgusted, he vowed never to die without killing his father- himself. 

What does he look for in a girl? Simplicity- innocence- kindness and maybe physical beauty. He _is _Draco, devilishly handsome in all cases- whatever he's feeling, he looks magnificent. Ginny Weasley seemed perfect for his needs, she was simple, innocent and not to mention beautiful. But Draco can't have her- but if he could she would be in his bed- tonight. _What am I doing? thinking about sleeping with a Weasley- _He tried to take her off his mind but never accomplished. 

Ginny didn't sleep well that night. She wanted to sleep but her body was still restless- she wanted to walk but her mind doesn't want her to. _This sucks your mind and body not working together. _she thought. She finally gave up- standing up she left her tent. The fire was out, it was dark only the radiance of the moon was illuminating the forest. 

It looked scary- she felt scared- scared till' death. Something was there, someone was there. She hurried back to her tent as fast as she could but something was stopping her. 

She looked behind her and saw 

"AAAAAAAAAH" Ginny screamed. "Harry! you scared me!" 

Harry was grinning at her. "you should have seen your terrified face"

"I'd rather not!" She riposted. 

Ginny saw Harry laugh softly. "What are u doing out at a time like this? and it's dark Gin.-aren't you afraid of a ghost or something?" Harry finally asked. She cant help but smile at him. "Harry, you know well that I've seen many ghosts already- they're not new beings to me. HELLO! I'm quiet restless. I couldn't really sleep." Harry nodded. "I am too…" 

"Guess I got to go try to sleep now."

"Good idea" and with that Harry turned back and went inside his tent. 

"Good night" a soft voice said. Obviously it was Harry's. She went back to bed and tried to sleep once again. 

Years have changed this area in many ways, but that stream and the forest, like a photo negative, glows in memory's light. Draco watched as the water flowed down gracefully. The atmosphere was serene- Draco missed this place. It was full of untangled memories.

"I love you."

"I thought you can not love Draco" 

"you're wrong I can- because I know I love you."

"I love you too." the sweet angelic voice of the 14 year old clouded his evilness- he did love her and he knew it. 

Draco smiled to himself. He was once happy- in his fourth year he learned to love. But he was soon converted back to hating, forced by his murderously tumultuous father. 

But he will not hate. He will not become his father's emotional replica. 

Maybe by physical means they do look alike-but that's it. Nothing deeper. Nothing more serious. _She is a memory now, and she wouldn't be if I hadn't learned to love her. _


End file.
